


Band-Aids and Kisses

by HetaFruitsOuranHp321



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dadvid Appreciation Week, Do not fucking interact if you ship max///vid, Other, Teenage Dadvid AU, Teendadvid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFruitsOuranHp321/pseuds/HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: It's been a bad day for David and nothing seems to be going right for the teen. Poor kid needs a break.





	Band-Aids and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [directium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/directium/gifts).



> This is for Day 4 of dadvid appreciation week: Teenage dadvid au. This has to be my favourite au for dadvid ever. I'm sorry this is short. But I've had this in my head for a while.

If David could be honest, his day could only get worse. Nothing was more stressful than starting the morning with a temper tantrum. Max’s frustration over being told no on pancakes  _ and  _ cereal for breakfast this morning had caused the two of them to lose time needed to get ready. Not only that, they were late for dropping Max off for daycare and David missed a quarter of his first period class. Oh how fun that had been to explain, while the kids stared at him judgingly as if they didn’t already. David thought perhaps his day would be a bit better. But no.

 

Daniel had decided that making his day miserable would be today’s mission. First he made sure to point out David’s phone usage in class (which was to apologise by text for the lateness David had for dropping Max off). He then proceeded to tell David off whenever David had made a mistake in his work, had him trip during lunch dropping his lunch tray, and even made sure David got detention for apparent cheating on a test. This made David late for work at the daycare, and though the women understood, the guilt still had him feeling bad. 

 

David was just about done when it was time to go home. Max seemed quieter than usual tonight, but David didn't question it as Max got quiet when he was tired. Could David blame him? By the time they arrived home and settled in, David decided to check his grades online. He regretted it when he saw a D- on a test he studied hard for. Nothing was going right. At all.

 

Dinner was quiet as David more or less picked at his food. Max made his usual toddler mess but was relatively good for eating. David smiled at his boy and his plate. Tonight Max decided he'd eat four more bites than usual of his veggies, and ate all of his chicken nuggets. That was a record. At least something good came out today. 

 

After cleaning up, David sat down on the couch with Max as he did his algebra homework. Max as far as he knew was colouring. When he hadn't heard the noises of a crayon scribbling for five minutes however, he looked up. Max was looking right at him. David gave him a small half hearted smile and patted his head. “What's up, li’l bud?”

 

“Daddy sad…” Max’s little voice observed bluntly. David forgot how straightforward kids could be. He only smiled and pinched his son’s cheek gently.

 

“Only a little. But I'm okay buddy! I promise,” David lied a little. Today was shit, but he couldn't tell his baby that. He didn't want Max to worry. With that, Max stared at him and the hallway before getting off the couch and wobbling out to the hall. David only watched and prepared himself to follow the tiny boy when he heard a cabinet open and the sound of paper ripping. Then it slammed shut. David got up and went to the hall but Max stood there, at the entrance. Superman bandaid in hand unwrapped and sticking to his fingers. 

 

Crouching to his level, David went to pick Max up. “Max sweetheart you need to ask daddy for a bandaid if you need one-”

 

But Max messily stuck the band aid to David’s shirt on his chest before kissing the spot and hugging his father’s neck. “You hurt, so I fix it.”

 

David didn't know what to think. But his eyes swelled with tears before hugging his baby boy tightly and letting them fall. He was such a sweetheart. How did he ever deserve his son? “I love you, Daddy…”

 

“I love you too, Maxy.”

  
Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
